Vs. Wurmple
Vs. Wurmple is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/15/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Max, Misty and Brendan are walking down a forest path, heading towards Rustburo City. From the trees, drops a Wurmple, right in Brendan’s face. Brendan: Agh! Brendan tumbles back, landing on his butt. Max laughs at him, as Misty looks in astonishment. Misty: Really? You’re scared of that little thing? Brendan: Hey, it looked a lot bigger in my face! Wurmple: Wurmple. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping. Max: Huh. Wurmple is the Pokémon that can possibly evolve into Beautifly. Brendan: A Beautifly?! Like Janet’s? Ah, I can imagine it now! Me gracing the stage, with a Beautifly on my hand. Its beauty will cause the judges to become speechless, and all the ladies to go wild! Misty: It was a breathtaking image. Brendan: Okay! I’ve decided to capture that Wurmple! Huh? Wurmple is gone, having walked into the bushes. Brendan: Hey, wait! Brendan runs after Wurmple, disappearing into the bushes. Max: You think we should follow him? He’s never tried to capture a Pokémon before. Ian: He’ll be fine. Ian walks off, Wingull yawning on his shoulder. Misty: Come on. We better try and convince him to stop for lunch or something. Brendan doesn’t realize that Ian won’t wait for him on his own. End Scene Brendan comes out of the bushes, twigs stuck under his hat, as he comes out in a forested area. Brendan: Where’d that Wurmple go? Agh! I can’t believe this! I hitched a ride to the Rustburo contest hall, so I’ve never traveled in a forest before! Don’t worry Max. I’ll find the (He sees that there is no one there.) way, back. Oh no! They all got lost! (Sighs) Darn shame. It’ll take forever to find them. Forrest: Lose someone? Brendan turns, seeing a boy with a yellow sweater and a blue shirt underneath it with brown hair. Forrest: Hi, I’m Forrest. I’m a ranger working in this area. Brendan: Oh, cool! I’m Brendan. Now, have you seen a Wurmple? Forrest: A Wurmple? Brendan: Yes. I saw a Wurmple, and followed it out here, then my friends and brother got lost. Forrest: (Confused) They, got lost? Brendan: Yeah. And I’m sure they’ll be fine till I find them. However, I have decided to capture Wurmple. So, can you help me find it? Forrest: Uh, sure. I guess. Ian, Max and Misty have set up camp by a river, Ian cooking a pot of food. Wingull, Mudkip, Treecko, Chinchou and Psyduck are out lounging around. Wingull circles overhead, when a Volbeat and Illumise fly by, entranced by the smell. Max: Oh, cool! Volbeat and Illumise! (Ian scans them.) Pokédex: Volbeat, the Firefly Pokémon. With the arrival of night, Volbeat emits light from its tail. It communicates with others by adjusting the intensity and flashing of its light. This Pokémon is attracted by the sweet aroma of Illumise. Illumise, the Firefly Pokémon. Illumise attracts a swarm of Volbeat using a sweet fragrance. Once the Volbeat have gathered, this Pokémon leads the lit-up swarm in drawing geometric designs on the canvas of the night sky. Forrester: Wait up, guys! A boy looking identical to Forrest, except for his orange shirt and a mole under his right eye, runs up. Forrester: Oh, sorry about that. I hope my Pokémon didn’t disturb you. Misty: Oh, no, you’re fine! I’m Misty, by the way. Forrester: I’m Forrester. Max is petting Volbeat, while Illumise rubs up against him, him laughing. Max: My name is Max! Ian: Ian. You a trainer? Forrester: Yeah. I just returned from a journey. Ian: You interested in a double battle? Forrester: What, right now? Misty: You sure about this? Your last double battle, Ian: Was me figuring it out. Now, it’s time to practice with it. Forrester: We, sounds good. I accept! Ian takes his position, as does Forrester. Volbeat and Illumise are on the field. Ian: Wingull. Treecko. Wingull and Treecko move onto the field, Mudkip looking upset. Mudkip: (Upset) Mudkip. Ian: Next time, Mudkip. Misty: And, begin! Forrester: Illumise, Sweet Scent! Volbeat, Tackle! Ian: Super Sonic! Pound! Illumise releases an enticing aroma, as Volbeat flies forward. Wingull opens its beak, using Super Sonic. Volbeat gets confused, stopping and fluttering side to side. Treecko charges in to Pound Volbeat, when it is captivated by Sweet Scent. Forrester: A stalemate there. Illumise, Quick Attack! Ian: Wingull, Quick Attack! Illumise and Wingull fly and clash with each other with Quick Attack, as Volbeat shakes off its confusion, while Treecko gets over its intoxication. Treecko goes for Pound, colliding with Volbeat’s Tackle. The two push each other back, as Illumise joins Volbeat. Forrester: Illumise, Helping Hand! Volbeat, Signal Beam! Illumise glows with a gold aura, which transfers over to Volbeat. Volbeat fires a sparkly pink beam, which is enlarged in size. Treecko jumps to dodge, but is hit hard. Wingull flies in, catching Treecko in the air. Ian: Quick Attack! Wing Attack! Treecko dashes in with Quick Attack, as Wingull goes with Wing Attack. Forrester: Quick Attack! Tackle! Illumise dashes in with Quick Attack, colliding with Treecko. Treecko pushes through, knocking Illumise back. Wingull strikes Volbeat with Wing Attack, knocking it into Illumise. Ian: Finish it with Water Gun! Wingull fires Water Gun, blasting Illumise and Volbeat. Both of them are defeated. Max: And, that’s it. Ian wins! Ian: Good job guys. Treecko and Wingull look happy, while Ian is pondering. Ian: The synchronization was off, even if the combos went well. We still need to work on it. Misty: Is lunch ready yet? End Scene Brendan is struggling to climb up a cliffside, Forrest having made it up a ledge, watching with a Nuzleaf by his side. Nuzleaf: Nuz, Nuzleaf. Forrest: You sure you don’t want help? Brendan: (Struggling) No, no. I’m, fine! Brendan loses his grip, as he falls down the cliff. He falls past Wurmple, which fires String Shot, catching Brendan’s foot, causing him to hang in the air. Brendan: Hey! What the? Hey, Wurmple! Wurmple climbs down the silk, as it crawls over Brendan, going over his face. It hops to the ground, walking off. Brendan: Hey! Get back here! I’m going to capture you! Brendan flails, trying to reach up to his foot, failing. Nuzleaf hops down, and Cuts the string, Brendan dropping to the ground. Brendan: Oof! Thanks! (He runs after Wurmple.) Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Brendan: Reel it in with Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue aura, as it dances, causing Wurmple to dance in confusion. Brendan: Now, Dizzy Punch! Brendan goes to punch Wurmple with a multi-colored fist. Wurmple, shoots String Shot all over the place, hitting and trapping Spinda, who tries to stumble out. Brendan: Uh, okay. That, didn’t work too well. Forrest arrives with Nuzleaf. Forrest: You have any distance moves? Brendan: I do! Spinda, use Psybeam! Spinda fires a multi-colored beam from its eyes, as Wurmple walks off, dodging. Spinda fires again, but it can’t move. Brendan: (Confidently) No matter. I have just the combination for this. Spinda, use Flail! Spinda starts Flailing in the webs, trying to get free. However, it gets more stuck, being suspended in midair. Brendan: O, kay. Forrest: (Sighs) Nuzleaf, use Cut. Nuzleaf: (Disappointed) Nuz. Nuzleaf’s head leaf glows white, as it swings it around, Cutting through the webs. Spinda gets free, excited. Brendan: Alright! Now we’re talking! Spinda, Psybeam! Spinda fires a Psybeam at the retreating Wurmple, hitting it hard. Wurmple falls over, defeated. Brendan: Gotcha! Forrest: Uh, you have to catch it with a Pokéball. Brendan: Eh?! Oh, right! (He reaches into his bag.) Go, Pokéball! Brendan throws the Pokéball, it sucking Wurmple in. The ball closes and shakes, and eventually locks. Brendan runs over, super excited. Brendan: I did it! I did it! I caught a Wurmple! Spinda: (Dancing) Spinda! Spinda! Forrest: Yes, great. Now, how about we find your friends? Brendan: Ah! Yes! Sounds good! Brendan, Forrest and Nuzleaf make their way to the campsite, the Pokémon having eaten and full. There’s a single bowl of soup left. Misty: Brendan! You made it back! Max: About time. I almost ate your meal. (He looks confused.) Why is Forrester with you? Brendan: Who cares? I caught a Wurmple! Max: That’s not a very strong Pokémon. Brendan: When are you going to learn, pipsqueak? It’s not about strength, it’s about skill. Max: Without strength, you can’t win! Brendan: Without skill, you can’t utilize strength! The two continue to argue, as Forrest goes over to Forrester. Forrest: When did you get back, brother? Forrester: Just now. You hungry? Forrest: Starving! I had to follow that guy around the whole forest on his search! Ian: Here’s some food for your Pokémon there. I’ll have to get some more for Spinda and Wurmple. I only expected to feed one Pokémon. Brendan hears this, looking at him. Brendan: What? You didn’t expect me to actually catch Wurmple? Max: He’s saying that he thought it’d outsmart you, that’s what! Brendan: Why you little! Get back here! Brendan chases after Max, as Ian swipes his Pokéballs, choosing Spinda and Wurmple. Spinda: Spinda? Ian: Here’s some food, guys. You earned it for putting up with that guy. Spinda: Spinda! Brendan: What about my lunch?! If I payed attention there, you gave it to Forrest! Ian: Next time, catch your Pokémon faster. Main Events * Brendan catches a Wurmple. * Ian wins his first double battle. Characters * Brendan (main) * Ian * Misty * Max * Forest * Forrester Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Wurmple (Brendan's, newly caught) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Volbeat (Forrester's) * Illumise (Forrester's) * Nuzleaf (Forest's) Trivia * This episode was based off the canon episode All in a Day's Wurmple! * Forest and Forrester were given Pokémon from Hoenn. * Brendan's lack of a sense of direction, and saying the others got lost is based of Zoro from One Piece. * Brendan takes the role as a "comic relief" style character, all his endeavors ending hilariously. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan